


Fool's day

by bubbelpop2



Series: The Dragonborns Come. [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi-Dimentional AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbelpop2/pseuds/bubbelpop2
Summary: Why do the twins always get blamed when there's a grumpy elf afoot? This is why.





	Fool's day

"What in Tamriel is _wrong_ with your nose? Are you afflicted?"

The preoccupied American set down the flower crown they were weaving to look at the high elf, taking off their red clown nose.

"Oh-whuh- what's that for?"

The American blinked.

**..**

"You could at least respond, human."

**..**

" _Adam_ ,"

"Yes Ancano! How can I help you?" Adam's face changes at the drop of a hat. Their apathetic deadpan quickly shifting to a friendly expression, clasping their hands behind their back.

"I came to inquire about you and your sibling's strange behavior, as of late."

"Anything in particular?" Adam mutters, returning to weaving the mountain flowers, not looking at the elf directly.

"What are you doing with these,-"

Ancano gestures toward the basket of various flora and rediculous clothing items on Adam's desk.

"- and why is _your_ group participating?"

" _My_ group, Ancano? How touching for you to imply." Adams throws up his eyebrows, scoffing, still not looking up.

"Just answer, Adam."

Said American flicks their gaze up briefly, the elf's irritated expression not escaping them.  
They return to their flower crown with a sassy shift of their weight to one side.

"A please would be nice."

"Adam."

Adam rolls his eyes and stis back down.

"It's fools day back home."

He pauses to prop his feet up on the desk, leaning back in his chair.

"A day of pranks and merriment, that sort of thing."  Adam says, absentmindedly popping a grape in his mouth.

He sets down the finished garland and begins another, grass starting to stain his fingers.

"You wanna nose?"

 

A pause breaches their mutual sarcastic attitudes.

 

_"What?"_

 

"A nose. One of the red ones on the table there."

"For what purpose?" Ancano looks at Adam, intrigued he would even ask.

"Dude just to wear it."

Ancano decided to ignore the foreign casual addressment, and opted to complain instead.

"Nobody is going to take me seriously."

Adam sets down the incomplete flower crown and picks up the garland, pretending to examine it.  
He steps toward Ancano and looks from the crown to the elf repeatedly.

"Objectively, yes."

Ancano Either failed to notice him close the distance between them or blatantly not acknowledging it, too used to the American invading his personal space to mention it.  
Adam place the crown on his head before Ancano can stop him, quickly casting a binding curse to it as the elf shot his hands up to yank it off, ultimately failing to do so.

"Why you-!"

"April Fools!" Adam uses his staff to pole vault over his bed and run to safety bahind the librarian's desk.

The people here really need to stop being enablers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in a collection of works with little to no context or timeline. Some will be relationships, some will be friendships, and some are just plot. Most are set in skyrim. Keep in mind i'm not really a descriptive writer, and this is meant as a guideline for the comic I want to make instead of an actual work. View as you please and please make a comment! I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
